supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Bosconovitch
How Dr. Bosconovitch joined the Tourney Dr. Bosconovitch was a leading scientist of the former USSR. At the age of 12, he designed a new type of ballistic missile, and instantly became famous in the scientific world. After losing his own daughter, Alisa, Bosconovitch has been doing research on human resurrections and cold-sleep machines. Through these experiments, he became active in cloning and the creation of androids, such as Jack. With no sense of good or evil, he works only to somehow revive Alisa, who ran off to the Smash Bros. Tourney without Dr. Bosconovitch even noticing it! Alisa started crying because she may never see her father again, but Dr. Bosconovitch signed up for the Smash Bros. Tourney, and that totally cheered Alisa up. He must be careful, there might be a heroic girl awaiting his arrival... Character Select Screen Animation Dr. Bosconovitch looks at his lab report then the zooming camera and says "Would you like to be my test subject?". Special Attacks Bosconovitch Bomb (Neutral) Dr. Bosconovitch throws a bomb at his opponents. Electric Blast (Side) Dr. Bosconovitch shoots an electric beam at his opponents. Teleport (Up) Dr. Bosconovitch quickly vanishes and reappears in a different location, depending on how the user tilts the Analog Stick. C4 (Down) Dr. Bosconovitch bends down a plants a C4 on the ground where he's standing. By using the move a second time, he takes out a remote with a flourish and exclaims "You got it!" as he presses the button, detonating the explosive, which does 17% damage and can KO at medium-high percentages. Hyper Electric Blast (Hyper Smash) Dr. Bosconovitch says "You can't escape!" and shoots a large electric beam at his opponents. Monster Electric Blast (Final Smash) Dr. Bosconovitch says "Tremble before the might of science!!" and shoots a huge electric beam at his opponents. Victory Animations #While driving around in a convertible car, Dr. Bosconovitch says "Doctor Bosconovitch! That's me!". #With his back facing the screen, Dr. Bosconovitch raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen while saying "Are you injured? After all, I am a doctor." #Dr. Bosconovitch crosses his arms and says "Eureka! I think I've got it!". On-Screen Appearance Dr. Bosconovitch falls then picks himself up saying "Where I come from, we need a good specimen for G Corporation!". Special Quotes *Alisa, can you show me what you do? (When fighting Alisa) *Don't go turning on me! (When fighting Yoshimitsu) *Help! Somebody, help me! (When fighting Bryan) Trivia *Tekken 3 was Dr. Bosconovitch's first full playable appearance, but there was no spoken dialogue in that game. He returned for Tekken Tag Tournament 2, but he spoke Russian, his native language, in that game. Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first game where he is playable AND speaks English. *Dr. Bosconovitch shares his English voice actor with Jadeite and Gambit. His English voice actor from Tekken: The Motion Picture is also present in the Tourney series, as the English voice of Wildcat. *Dr. Bosconovitch shares his Japanese voice actor with Hulk, Lu Meng, Ashnard, and Bio Rex. *Dr. Bosconovitch is one of the nine console time-release characters to be included in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The others are AncientOgre, Angel, Sebastian, Kunimitsu, Michelle, Miharu, Unknown, and, as a Bonus Costume for Lee, Violet. *The heroic girl who acts as Dr. Bosconovitch's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Wonder Woman. Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters